Homecoming
by Lovesy
Summary: Christian comes home :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little day dream I had, and then turned into a bit of pointless fluff. I've taken a lot of poetic license as to the order of things happening with Zainab's confession and Christian returning and whether Syed is still at the salon. It doesn't fit canon, but this is just how things played out in my head! Thanks for reading x**

* * *

><p>Syed closed the door to the flat behind him. Leaning his back against its hard surface he let out a long breath and took a moment to let the comforting surroundings seep through his flesh and into his bones.<p>

Secrets and lies. Will his family ever be rid of them and the hurt and destruction and damn right mess of relationships they cause?

Of which he knew only too well.

His family had been getting back on track, dealing with everything after the fire, after Yusef, after what that man did to his mother… Syed stopped his line of thinking, swallowed down the twist in his gut.

But this? This latest confession. This latest guilt. This latest act of desperation, of pain, of anger, of what? Madness? Is that what it was? …it wasn't his mother. Couldn't be, could it?

But she did it. She sent Yusef knowingly, deliberately into the fire. She lied. And Tamwar and Afia suffered the consequences. But his Mother suffered and suffers still. More hurt to replace the healing.

Syed shivered slightly against the chill in the air as he moved further into the flat. His eyes drawn habitually to the framed photo taking pride of place on the side table. A flicker across the warm smile, and the bright eyes and his lungs filled with air.

Tea was leftover Choosa Palak from the day before. He pushed it absent mindedly around his plate, taking sideway glances at the clock, as the hand haltingly ticked by. Tick… tock… tick… tock.

Twenty minutes later the plate was sitting in the sink and he was sitting on the sofa, legs curled under him, trying to look at the TV and not the phone sitting on the wicker arm beside him. He had no idea what he was actually watching as his mind wandered and his fingers played with a thread on his navy cardigan.

The sharp ring came as a jolt, as if he weren't expecting it when it was all he was wanting and waiting for.

"You're early." he said, smile and eyes lit.

"I'll ring back shall I?"

"Nah, it's ok, I think I can fit you in."

He could see the curl of lips and tilt of head as if Christian were there with him.

"Busy day?"

He paused. Suddenly uncertain of what to say. Not wanting to burden Christian with more of his family's woes and have him worrying about him when he was so far away and there was nothing he could do. It was only a second, but for Christian it was long enough.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

"Are we talking the usual slept through the alarm, was late for work, had to massage old Mrs Bateman's bunions for 10 minutes longer than was strictly necessary by way of an apology, because 'you are such a polite young man' and have 'such lovely eyes', and 'If only I were 50 years younger', yeah, there may be something else you're missing love."

He laughed. A welcome and much missed, throaty, breathy laugh, and Syed could not help but laugh with him.

"I wish. No, the usual Masood family drama."

"Are you ok?" His voice was serious and Syed could hear the concern, feeling cherished by it but wishing he could also ease it.

"Yeah, it's not me. It's Mum."

"What has she done this time?"

Syed proceeded to fill him in on the broader facts, not lingering on details of feelings and confusion of thoughts that couldn't be diffused between them with the wrap of arms. Not wanting to cause a frown that couldn't be kissed away with touch of lips.

But Christian heard the unspoken thoughts anyway, and whispered words that soothed and went some way to making sense of what could not be made sense of.

Then he went quiet, and it was Syed's turn to clasp fingers with metaphorical fingers and caress with words of reassurance that travelled the distance between them.

"I really am ok. No need to worry. You just concentrate on making the most of your last week out there. You've been working so hard."

"It'll be worth it babe."

"I know. Is that Maria still trying to get the low down on your extensive cocktail knowledge, along with a private demonstration of your mixing skills?"

Christian chuckled and proceeded to fill Syed in on the days news from the hotel and bar where he was working. The chatter and joviality between them drifting with the continued ticking of the clock, finally becoming weighted with the words not said.

Christian spoke into the brief silence that fell once more between them. "I'm gonna have to go, my next shift starts soon."

"I know, have a good one."

They'd gone past the stage of 'Miss you so much.' Words that had been exchanged many times in the early day and weeks when Christian had first left for Gran Canaria. But the truth behind them had become so acute as weeks went by as to render them meaningless in their failure to do justice to the ache of seperation. The mere words serving only as a reminder of which each could not openly dwell for fear that existence without the other would bring everything to a stand still until they were together once more.

"Sy…"

"Yeah?"

"If you need me… I can… You only have to say."

"I told you I'll be fine. Besides, it's only a week. I'm sure I can survive another week without you."

It was said wryly and with a cursory roll of the eyes. But surviving without Christian was simply that. Surviving. And it was something he'd spent more time doing over the last few months than he could live with. But it was different this time. He hadn't lost him.

"I'll be home before you know it. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Syed walked up to the door of the flat. Another day had gone by. Another day spent running around trying to do too much. Running his new London merchandise business, with help from his ex that was less than helpful and more of a headache. Also, keeping his hand in at the salon, with a sense of loyalty and affection to the regular clients that relied on him to soothe their physical aches and often their mental woes too, despite the salon's dwindling profit in recent months, understandable under the circumstances of course, it's manager and his friend, having more important things to worry about. He was also still trying to offer his support where he could in the running of the Argee Bhajee. His brother and sister-in-law needed help now more than ever after his mother's latest revelation, things once again having fallen apart, just after they had started to put the pieces back together. All this, but still it wasn't really enough. Not enough to fill the empty space.

6 days. Not that he was counting of course.

As he put the key in the lock he paused briefly. A feeling of familiarity washing over him. He liked coming home. The evidence, the knowledge, the memories, the sights and smells of his life all around him, of their life together. The reality of it. He could feel Christian's presence, even when he wasn't there. Though at night the bed seemed a whole lot bigger and emptier without Christian's large form and weight, occupying more than it's fair share of it, not to mention the lack of longed for heat. He had had to resort to sleeping on Christian's side of the bed, breathing in what he could of him, whilst imagining those strong but gentle arms around him, and may have woken up hugging Christian's pillow on more than one occasion. Though he wouldn't dare admit that to Christian of course, he'd never hear the last of it.

As he stepped into the flat he felt it. Felt the air bristle with an energy that made his nerves come alive in the way nothing else did. He felt it before he stubbed his toe on the suitcase that sat unceremoniously in the middle of the floor and that made him cry out.

'Shit!' He exclaimed, before looking up.

Christian was standing in the kitchen area, the broadest smile shining from his bronzed features. His hair was slightly longer and flecked with gold, he looked different, but the same. Syed watched mesmerised as Christian's eyes glowed with such an intensity of warmth and love that Syed feared he might actually melt. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat, rendering him momentarily speechless and unable to move a muscle.

"Well, I thought I might get a better greeting than that!" Christian teased, the lines at the corner of his eyes creasing as the joy of his smile spread through his entire being.

_He's beautiful. _

It was the only coherent thought Syed seemed capable of as he drank in the sight of him, stood mere metres away. A sight which had been lacking and desperately needed for so long. They had used Skype during Christian's time away, but the limited, flat screen image was nothing compared to the real thing, the real sensations of having Christian within arms reach.

_He__'s here, he's mine, and he's so goddamn beautiful._

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me?" Christian asked, eyebrows raised, the happiness that radiated from him diffusing into something else, a need.

That was when Syed saw it, the softness, the vulnerability, that which drove rivulets of tenderness through that powerful body, and made his touch and heart so gentle. Suddenly it was something Syed wanted to feel, needed to feel. He needed Christian's touch, there was nothing more instinctual and natural in that moment, nothing more craved by the very essence of who he was.

Syed smiled. It was a smile that came from deep within, a smile that seemed to stretch into every corner of their life together and gained it's strength from the knowledge of what they had.

He went to him. Arms enveloping and bodies connecting with a heat that was so familiar and yet never failed to ignite anew. Feeling like an eternity since they were last together and yet at the same time feeling like they had never been apart.

Christian's hands glided and fingers stroked over cherished flesh, and with the movement Syed let out a sigh, almost of relief. With parted lips pressed against the skin of Christian's neck, his words came out in a whisper.

"You weren't supposed to be back until next week."

"I know."

Syed felt moist air against his ear. Without conscious thought his body pressed itself further into Christians, the hard contact making his blood pump faster, sending his heart into a quickening, dancing rhythm and causing little thrills to shoot down his nerve endings.

"Last night, I just… I got someone to cover my final shifts, they owed me a favour anyway, and I was lucky to get a cancellation on a flight, and, well… here I am."

Christian's last words were spoken into the corner of Syed's mouth, as his face nuzzled against Syed's cheek, stubble brushing roughly against stubble, breath falling heavy over soft skin.

"Yes…" Syed turned his head slightly until their lips were almost touching. "…here you are."

Their eyes locked.

"I'm ok you know." Syed said as his lids grew heavy, "You didn't have to come back."

He couldn't stop his gaze dropping to Christian's lips as his arms snaked further around Christian's shoulders, fingers nestling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I know. I wanted to."

"I'm glad you did." Syed whispered, as he watched Christian's gaze trail over his face.

"Yeah? How glad?" Christian's voice had dropped low, as he made eye contact once more and his mouth curved leisurely upwards.

Syed leaned that little bit closer until his lips brushed against Christian's.

"Very." he breathed, as the sensations overwhelmed him until the point where he couldn't hold back even if he wanted to. But why would he want to? In that moment there was only one thing on his mind and one thing he wanted to do…


End file.
